


Ceremony Of The Dead

by asiramx



Series: The New Yellow Paladin [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gyrgan is a good papa to Hunk, Hunk (Voltron)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiramx/pseuds/asiramx
Summary: The Paladins of the Old decided to perform a ceremony honoring Hunk's mother.





	Ceremony Of The Dead

**Author's Note:**

> So a couple of things.
> 
> I headcanon that Hunk's first name is Malosi until it's proven otherwise. So if any confusion of why you see Gyrgan mention his name. It's because that's my headcanon.
> 
> Jits=seconds In Gyrgan's language.  
> And Vaeq=hours.
> 
> Enjoy!

Gyrgan examined Hunk carefully as he stayed huddled in the corner of the Yellow Lion. His eyes crestfallen on the ground. The child had not uttered a single word as he left the castle of Lions.

The least he could do for him was talk to Hunk, while he flew the lion. That was what he was good at after all. Making people feel better in times of despair. Yet, this was a child who lost his mother. What was there to say?

“Are you alright, little one?” Gyrgan inquired.

Hunk lifted his head out to meet Grygan's eyes. He said nothing at first. The child slowly drew his knees close to his chest. Averting his gaze away from the Yellow Paladin.

“I'm fine.”

Gyrgan did not believe him for a jolt. Once, he was out of orbit. He will tend to the boy’s needs. Yellow rumbled in his mind; which had gotten the boy’s attention once again. The lion was showing concern for the child that was obviously hurting, “I know, I know. You’re concerned too, aren’t you Yellow?” He spoke to the lion gently.  That was how Yellow was. Always, showing concern for others. Even if he didn’t know them well.

“Is it talking to me?”  He asked. Huddling close to the edge, “I didn’t know lions could talk.”

“You could hear it?” That was... odd, Hunk wasn’t supposed to hear that. When Yellow spoke, it was through their bond. Yellow had yet to bond with the boy. So, how was he able to hear the lion speak to him?

“Yeah, it’s very nice.”

“He is.” Gyrgan chuckled. His shoulders tense of this new revelation. He would have to speak to the others about it. 

“Where are we going?” The child asks. All he could see is the endless number of stars as the lion cruised by. It was a bittersweet moment for him. Hunk wished his mother could have seen this.

“Olkarion. It’s in the Dalterion Belt.” Gyrgan answered, “You will like it there. If you’re feeling up to it. I can take you to the city and, we can look around. Or we can stay in the fields outside of their city. It’s nice and peaceful there.”

“No monsters, right?”

“No, monsters.” The Yellow Paladin confirmed. Hunk slowly had gotten used to being around him and Trigel.  Malosi loved Coran, who would could in and visit the boy that survived the odds. The Royal Advisor would tell jokes to make Hunk feel better when he was down. Coran would take the child on walks when he was allowed to, with Gyrgan by his side. The only people, he wasn’t used to yet was Zarkon and Alfor. Alfor was busy dealing with what had happened on Earth, along with Zarkon. Making sure another incident like this never happens again.

“Are they nice?”

“They are.”

“Is Trigel going to be there?” Hunk asked, feeling somewhat comfortable now.

“Yes, and Blaytz too.”

“Coran?”

“I’m unsure.” Coran had wanted to go. However, Alfor had a diplomatic meeting today. It was uncertain if he will able to make it.

“Oh.” The child said, almost disappointed.  

“Do not despair, Malosi. I’m sure Coran will pay his respects. Alright?” They should be there in a movement or two. If he was on Alfor’s lion. It would be an hour, tops. He loved Yellow, but the Lion was terribly slow. It did make up for it with its endurance.

“I haven’t seen your home planet, yet.” Hunk added, “Is it like Olkarion?”

“Yes and no,” Gyrgan answered, smiling at the thought of his home, “There are cities underground. We’re nomadic people, we like to move around outside the desert a lot for trade. The heat can get intense.”

Hunk wanted to take a look around the lion. The lion, itself was huge. However, the compartment was small. Not that he minded it. Hunk can still walk around despite the feeling of pain every time he wandered. It wasn’t as bad as it was when he was back at the castle. Still, the throbbing pain lingered.

“What is this lion made of?” He touched the wall with his small hands. The lion responded to him softly at the touch. The Lion whispers words of encouragement to Hunk. Gyrgan’s ears twitched as if he heard the lion speak to him as well.

“I’ll explain it to you another time.” Gyrgan didn’t think the young boy would understand alien technology. The child obviously wasn’t dumb. The human was going through so much that Gyrgan rather have Hunk cope with his new surroundings before he told him anything about the lion itself.

 

\---

“Is that Planet Olkarion?” Hunk’s eyes widen in amazement. The planet looked and was shaped like Earth. The only difference was those huge mountains. Everything else reminded him of home. It almost got him excited.

“Yes.” The Yellow Paladin pats his head in amusement, “Now go take a seat and hold onto something. The ride is going to get bumpy.”

“Okay.” Hunk wobbled over to the compartment, placing his hand on a railing to hold on to. It was strange that Gyrgan had a seat for himself and a seatbelt. You would think whoever built this would have considered passengers riding aboard this ship as well. When there is time. He would talk to Gyrgan about it.

“Hold on, little one!”

The lion started to shake as Yellow went into orbit. Hunk held on to dear life. Letting out a whimper, holding on if his life depended on it. So this how it felt like? To be in space. He heard about this kind of stuff in the news.

Hunk had gotten into science recently. His mom indulging him by watching documentaries on television. Hunk took a special interest in building and once he told his mother this. His mother came home with legos to help him practice building. He remembered spending hours building a shuttle, tiny little pieces sprawled on the floor. It took him several days for him to finish building a space shuttle.

“Congratulations Malosi! I’m proud of you!” His mother would say.

“Mom...”

When Gyrgan looked back to check on the child.  He was huddled up in the compartment, sleeping. The Rygnirathian wished he had slept through the course of this journey. Luckily, the shaking had stopped. The dark sky became a bright blue as he entered the planet. Up ahead, the city could be seen. Wow, they had advanced since he had last been here. When Gyrgan was in Olkarion, the city was just being built. 

He wished the circumstances were different.

Suddenly, a beep could be heard. A panel in front of read incoming transmission from the Blue Lion. Thin lines perked up to be a smile, “Blaytz?” Gyrgan greeted, accepting his transmission without a moment's hesitation. “You’re here, already?”

“Yeah! Everything has been set up. How’s the little guy?”

“He’s showing signs of improvement.” Gyrgan said with a smile, “Still, in pain from his injuries.”

Blaytz took this information in with a nod, “Well, hopefully in the change in atmosphere will do him some good. Instead of, you know, being cooped up in the castle all day.”

Gyrgan chuckled softly to himself. Hunk had been asking him consistently if he could leave the castle. The nurses wanted him to take baby steps. When he was feeling better. The doctors had said that a walk around the castle should be fine as long as the walk was brief. The Yellow Paladin never forgot the look of awe in the child’s eyes as he walked down the castle’s corridor.

“I see you, buddy!”

The Rygnirathian saw Blaytz waving his hands. Gyrgan returned the gesture.

He parked his lion outside of the woods. Several of the Olkari were there waiting for him, along with Trigel; who appeared side by side with their leader.

The people were here to see Hunk today. When they heard about the request, they felt honored. The Olkari had a different way of celebrating life, and especially death. He hoped they would be able to ease the child’s pain. Hunk may have not told him. But, he had heard reports of Hunk crying out to his mother in his slumber.

Coran has expressed this concern to him. Gyrgan decided to tell him about the Ceremony of the Dead. As much as he would have liked performing this ritual back at home. He thought Olkarion would be the perfect place to do it. When he told Coran about this. Coran was the one who made the necessary arrangements.

In fact, before they left. Coran expressed his sorrow that he wouldn’t be able to make it. To tell Hunk that he was sorry.  That he will make it up to him in the near future.

“We’re here?” Hunk rose up from the compartment, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“Yes,” Gyrgan answered, extending his hand out to the child, “how did you sleep?”

“Fine.” Hunk took his hand, holding onto it tightly, “Do I need my helmet?”

“No, you’ll be able to breath here.” Gyrgan exits the Yellow Lions mouth to greet the Olkari with Hunk in tow.

“Bye, Yellow!” Hunk waved back at the Lion. A soft grumble can be heard inside his head. Which gave him an odd sense of comfort.

“There he is!” Trigel exclaimed, opened his arms out to him. Hunk immediately lets go of Gyrgan’s hand, rushing towards the Dalterion in a warm embrace.

“Hey, Hunk! How are you doing?!” Blaytz called out to him. Walking over to the boy and ruffling his hair in a playful gesture.

“Easy, friends! He had just woken up!” Gyrgan said worriedly. Even though, Hunk is just fine.

“Is this the child you spoke of?” The olkari leader said as several of her people surrounded the child to get a glimpse of him, “He isn't anything I've seen before.”

“He’s a human.” The Yellow Paladin explained. The leaders gaze softened at the child. She waved her hand to gesture her people to back up.

“Give the child some room to breath.”

At her command. They backed up, whispering amongst themselves. Hunk’s eyes meet the Olkari leader for the first time. Fear evident in his eyes. “Do not worry, child. We are not here to harm you. I am Veera. I welcome you to Olkarion. Home of the Olkari. I heard that you would like to perform a ceremony here and we would be honored to help.”

“Go on,” Trigel beckoned with a gentle pat to Hunk’s back, “Say, hello.” 

“They really want to help you.” Blaytz gave Hunk the thumbs up in an effort to calm him, “The Olkari are doing this just for you, little guy.”

“I’m right here, if you need me, Malosi.”  Gyrgan gave Hunk a reassuring smile, “I won’t leave, I promise.”

Hunk step forward to face Veera in person. He appeared to be more relax. Hunk would make glances back at the Yellow Paladin from time to time.

“I want to do a ceremony for my mother.” Hunk finally said, fumbling his hands nervously, “She died back on Earth and I wanted to do a ceremony to honor her memory.”

“We would be honored to.” Veera placed her hand on the child’s shoulder, “Come right this way.” She gestured into the forest, “We shall perform it in the forest.”

Hunk went back to Gyrgan as they stepped into the forest. He grabbed onto Gyrgan’s sleeve tightly as they walked. It was quiet, he could hear birds chirping in the background. It was somewhat relaxing to him. Despite this, he felt safer being close to the Yellow Paladin. His guardian made him feel safe.

“How are your people, Veera?” Trigel asked, walking beside the Olkari Leader. 

“We’re doing great. We are thinking about planning building another ship. Some of my people want to explore the Galaxy and spread our technology to planets that desperately need it.”

“That sounds wonderful.” The Green Paladin exclaimed happily, “You have been doing great. I cannot eagerly wait until you finish your project.”

“Where are we going, Gyrgan?” Hunk tugged on the Yellow Paladin’s shirt.

“I do not know yet.” He takes the child’s hand once more, “Trust the Olkari, alright? They know what they’re doing.”

“If you trust them, then I trust them, too.” Hunk said. He looks over at Blaytz. Who grinned at him from ear to ear.“Are you feeling okay, Hunk?” Blaytz asked, “Is this too overwhelming for you?”  

“No. Not anymore. I was before.” Hunk gave the Blue Paladin an uneasy smile.  They were right, if they trust the Olkari. Then he will too. They seemed like peaceful people; who truly wanted to help him. However, a small part of him was still worried that something bad might happen.

“We’re here.” Veera stopped in a clearing in the middle of the forest. Hunk lets go of Gyrgan’s hand to take a look at his surroundings. It was really nice and quiet. It wasn’t better than the beaches back at home. He desperately wanted to sink his tiny feet into the sand. Of course, the forest was nice too. Hunk felt loved and accepted for everything they have done for him.

Almost to the point, he felt a tear trickle down his cheek.

“Do not cry, child.” Veera bends down to his level, lifting his chin up. So, that their eyes can meet, “We shall honor your mother. She fought hard to protect you.”

The Olkari leader stood up, looking amongst the crowd. Until her eyes landed on one of the Olkaris holding a seed in their hands, “Bring me the seed.”

The Olkari holding the seed stepped forward to their leader, holding their hands for the leader to take. Veera took the seed into her hands, “Thank you, you may go now.” The Olkari nodded, leaving the two alone.

“Look here.” Veera took Hunk’s hand into hers, “You must put this seed into the soil. It will grow into a big strong tree like your mother.”

Veera placed on Hunk’s palm, stepping back to give the child some room, “Now, you must plant the seed. Go into the middle of the clearing.”

Hunk nodded, walking over to the middle of the clearing. The three Paladins joined the child in the ceremony. Gyrgan stood by his ward’s side, “Are you ready?”

“Ready.” Hunk said in confirmation. He dug up a small hole for him to plant the seed in. Once the seed was in. One of the Olkari came back with a small pot of water, pouring the water onto the seed.

“I’m going to call this tree, Arihi. It was my mother’s name.” Hunk covered the seed with the wet soil.

“It’s a beautiful name.” Trigel spoke softly, “I’m sure this tree will grow into a strong tree that will last for centuries.”

“Now, we shall pay our respects.” Gyrgan said, “Let us do a moment of silence in respects of Malosi’s mother; who died with honor while protecting her young. Then afterwards, Malosi will speak. Are we ready?”

Silence befell them. Hunk truly appreciated the fact that the Paladins and the Olkari were honoring his mother this way. They didn’t have to. They did not know his mother as well as he did. Still, it was nice. He had a feeling that his mother was watching him from above, smiling down at him.

She would be proud of him.

It gave him much comfort. He still missed his mother terribly. She was taken from him too soon. Ripped apart by invaders that killed her. Hunk knew, he shouldn’t forgive. However, he couldn’t find himself to hate. His mother would have wanted him to move on from this. To fight for her. To continue on.

Tears streamed down his face.

He was going to miss her lullabies, he was going to miss her cooking. He was going to miss her hugs.

And the most important of all, he was going to miss her.

\---

“I will miss her Paifala. They were moon pies, it was my mom’s favorite dessert.  She would have me cook with her. I’m going to miss her singing me lullabies when I couldn’t sleep. I’m going to miss the way she comforted me when I got hurt or when my classmates teased me. She was a strong woman. I looked up to her because she didn’t let anyone bring her down and that day, when that happened. My mother fought them to protect me from getting hurt and I’ll never forget that.”

“I-I don’t hate those people.” Hunk wiped the tears away from his face. He could feel someone gently squeezing his hand. He didn’t turn to look, “I know I should. They hurt my mom. They took her so soon. I can’t hate them. Mom wouldn’t have wanted that.”

“That’s why, I’m going to move on. I want to help other people that have been hurt like me.  I want to be a Paladin like Gyrgan. I want to be strong like him and help put smiles on other people’s face.” 

“Hear to that!” Blaytz interjected happily, “I like the sound of you becoming the Yellow Paladin, what do you say to that Gyrgan?”

The Yellow Paladin looked a little unsettled upon hearing the news. He decided that he would worry about that later, “He will have to undergo rigorous training.”

“Hunk is a strong child. He will come through.” Trigel sensed his uneasiness. She decided to not address it at this time.

“We shall leave you now. It was a pleasure meeting you, Hunk. Paladins Of Voltron. Until next time.” Veera gave a bow. Her people following suit to show their respects. Afterwards, Veera left the clearing along with the rest of the Olkari.

“How are you feeling, Hunk?” Trigel inquired, “Would you like to return to the castle now?”

“Can we stay here for awhile?” Hunk asked the rest of the Paladins, “It’s nice and peaceful.”

“Whatever you want, friend.” Blaytz crossed his arms, a grin never leaving his face. “We’ll be here until you’re ready to go.”

“Stay as much as you want. We’ll wait.” The Green Paladin spoke, “This is your time to heal.”

“I’m proud of you, Malosi.” Gyrgan finally spoke, “You are stronger than I am.”

\---

“How was the meeting?” Gyrgan asked. Hunk was sleeping the back compartment. This time a lot more at ease when they had arrived. He was glad that this was finally settled. Though, the question remained. Will Hunk be the next Yellow Paladin? Honestly, Gyrgan never really thought about it too much. Retiring. He knew he would have to choose someone eventually.

Never would he have suspected it would be Hunk.

“The Tagata Matautia has agreed to stand down.” Coran brushed his hand over his hair. He clearly looked tired and stressed from this long meeting, “I seriously thought for a tick, we would be on the brink of war. All it took was for Alfor and Zarkon to threaten them with their armies and they backed down like a couple of cowards.

“Sounds like the meeting took a couple of Vaeq.” Gyrgan peered behind him. The child remained curled up in a ball with a blanket on top of him.

“How is he?” Coran asked, “I got him something to compensate for not attending the ceremony. I hope he doesn’t hate me.”

“He understands why you could not make it.” He focuses his attention back to the Royal Advisor, “He missed you.”

“I’m sure.” Gyrgan can see that Coran felt terrible. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably. The Yellow Paladin could hear Hunk’s soft snores behind him.

“He is a forgiving child. You have nothing to fear, Coran. However, I did not call you because of this. I called you because I have a concern.”

“Oh?”

“Yellow spoke to Malosi. I am worried about him taking on the mantle of Yellow Paladin.”

“Gyrgan...” Coran’s voice trails off for a tick before he responded. Upon hearing the news, he could barely contain his excitement, “You should be proud! I think he would be an excellent successor! Why are you so worried?”

“I don’t want to lose him.” The Rygnirithian said. He kept it bottled up inside throughout the ceremony. While he should be proud.  He couldn’t help being anxious. Perhaps, he was making this too much of an issue. It would probably be a good thing. To have Malosi be the next Yellow Paladin.

“Gyrgan. You’re one of the brightest and the bravest.” Coran spoke sternly. Something, Gyrgan rarely saw in him,  “Smart and Loyal. As long as you’re training him. Hunk should be fine.”

Gyrgan took this in for a moment. Training a future Paladin of Voltron would be challenging and a lot of work. He still feared for the child. He couldn’t imagine, pulling him into a potential battle or worse, war.  Not to mention, it would take eons of training to pull off. There was a lot to teach the child about. It reassured him a little that Hunk is still a child. He’ll have to wait until Hunk grows older.

“Coran?”

  
“Yes, Gyrgan?”

“Thank you. You’re a true friend.”


End file.
